Percy Jackson The Ransom Note
by Shilozen
Summary: Two children from Camp Half-Blood. Kidnapped. Percy's responsibility. His children. A ransom note. From one of their own. Will be updated once every month.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ransom Note**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I own Percy Junior, Hunter, and the twins Jack and Jennifer. I also own the storyline.**

Percy Jackson was not a child anymore.

He had a small job at Camp Half-Blood, he was married, and he had four children. His children's names were Percy Junior, nicknamed PJ, (Annabeth had convinced Percy to name their first born son that), Hunter (this was a no brainer), and the twins Jack and Jennifer. The twins' names were special because they were the only ones who had names that started with the letter J. Of all the children, the twins were the most obedient, and yet they were also the most troublemaking of all of them. Troublemakers they were indeed, as now, as Percy Jackson looked all over Camp Half-Blood, he could not find them anywhere.

"Jack! Jennifer!" Percy yelled into the trees. "This is not funny!"

Percy heard a slight rustling in the trees to his right. As he crept over towards a clumpy pile of bushes, he saw something moving in the corner of his right eye. Percy grinned and knew which trick he was going to pull this time. The last time he caught his wayward twins, they were in a tree, so he simply shook the tree until they fell into his arms or came down willingly. They fell on top of him. Not planned. But this time, Percy knew he would be successful. He began running after the jogging figures. He saw his son look behind him and saw a look of panic flash over his face. However, as soon as it was there, it vanished. Percy then saw his daughter look behind her. As soon as she saw her father, she looked at her brother, who smiled at her in a way that Percy knew only as silent communication between siblings. Jack and Jennifer sped up their pace just a little bit. Soon, Percy noticed they were leading him towards the obstacle course. Percy smiled. He had mastered this course when he was younger, but it also worried him a bit, as he was now quite a bit older. A lot of the obstacles made no sense to him, but he made his way past them anyways. But as soon as Percy made it past the last obstacle, he realized what the twins had set up for him. He hadn't noticed it beforehand, but they had laid a trap wire down in front of the first obstacle, making it trip a bucket that was holding a strange mixture of something smelly, which was now being dumped on top of Percy's head. He heard laughter surrounding him and turned around to see his entire family behind him, laughing hysterically. Percy angrily walked over to the twins.

"Why did you do that?" he asked them roughly, a little bit too rough for his own liking.

Everyone stopped laughing. Jack and Jennifer looked at each other.

"We just thought that you would appreciate a joke, that's all," the twins said in sync.

Percy just smiled a little bit.

"Okay," Percy said, trying to lighten the mood. "It was pretty well planned, though."

Annabeth smiled at Percy's well thought out attempt at making the twins feel better. However, the twins sensed that Percy was still annoyed at them, quickly apologizing and giving him a hug.

"Seriously, you guys, it's okay," Percy said.

A failed attempt at wiping the slimy sludge off Percy ensued. The twins smiled and ran off to go see their friends and tell them how well the plan worked. Percy smiled and looked over at Annabeth.

"How old are they?" Percy asked.

"Dang, Percy!" Annabeth said, giving him a punch on the arm. "They're eleven! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Percy just chuckled and put his arm around Annabeth. He saw Junior and Hunter walking after Jack and Jennifer and smiled even wider. He thought that everything was just perfect.

But what he didn't know was just how bad it was going to get...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ransom Note**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I own the children. That sounded so wrong.**

As Percy prepared a group of young half-bloods to go on the hiking trail, he noticed that some children were missing from the group.

"Hey, where's Jack and Jennifer?" Percy asked.

Annabeth just shrugged and continued to check the other children. Worried, Percy began running through the camp, calling out the twins' names. He soon found PJ and Hunter and ran right up to them.

"Hey, guys," Percy said. "Where are the twins?"

"Um..." PJ asked, thinking hard. "The last time I saw them, they were at the hiking trail."

"What were they doing up there?" Percy asked.

"They were scouting it out," Hunter said.

Percy nodded his thanks and ran off in the direction of the hiking trail. Once there, he spotted a sheet of paper on the ground. It was a flyer for the hiking trip that afternoon. On the back were some words, which Percy began to read.

"IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN GO TO THE TOWER OF OLYMPUS... BRING THE KEY... DO NOT FORGET THAT I, RATHER WE, WILL KILL THEM IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, MISTER PERCY JACKSON..."

Whoever they were...

They had his children...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ransom Note**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I own everything else.**

After running back into Camp Half-Blood like a maniac and informing Annabeth of the missing children, Percy collapsed in his bed with his laptop by his side. After seeing this, Annabeth knew they were in for a long night. Percy began typing away as Annabeth researched tracking spells that gods and goddesses could place on people. Then, Annabeth saw something in her book. It was a message. The words and letters in the novel began to swim, causing her to blink rapidly. The letters merged together to form words.

"PERCY JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE-JACKSON... DO NOT TRY... SIMPLY DO..."

Annabeth gasped at the use of her full name. Nobody knew that she had carried on both her own first last name and Percy's last name except for Percy and their children. Annabeth told Percy of her supposed message and wondered what she should do about it. Percy looked up from his laptop and smiled.

"I have the solution," Percy said.

Percy turned the laptop towards Annabeth and showed her the article he had pulled up. The article's header had a photograph of some crowds in New York City. The article was entitled "Possible Kidnapping?" and there was a circle drawn around a certain five people. There were three adults and two very distressed looking children inside the circle.

"Is that Jack and Jennifer?" Annabeth asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I think so," Percy said with a small grin. "I guess our little kidnappers aren't as careful as they think."

Annabeth quickly found and pulled on a pair of boots and looked at Percy, who was wearing a sweat suit of all things, sprawled out across the bed and crossed her arms.

"Are you coming or what?" Annabeth asked the bored looking Percy.

"I can't move," Percy said teasingly. "Carry me?"

"Um... Let me think," Annabeth said, pretending to think. "No."

With that, Annabeth walked out of the cabin she and Percy were staying in and went to go wake up Grover.

"Why does she always do that?" Percy asked himself.

He shook his head and got up to change into a better pair of pants. He was keeping the sweatshirt on. Just to annoy Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ransom Note**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I own the storyline and the original characters.**

Grover was grumpy. Not only had Percy woken him up, but he had woken him up at three o'clock in the morning, claiming that it was a matter of life and death. Grover knew that it was in fact exactly what Percy had said, but that still didn't make it right for Percy to shove Grover into some clothes, push him out the door, and clock him accidentally on the side of the head with the flat side of Riptide, the sword's, blade. Annabeth had laughed hysterically when she saw what Grover was wearing. It wasn't until they had teleported right into the middle of New York City's Times Square when Grover realized what he was wearing. Everything was normal clothing, except for the fact that his shirt was pink. And had ponies on it. And had the words "I Love Little Ponies" on it. Grover instantly felt the heat rising to his face. Grover growled and silently began cursing Percy for what he had done to him.

Percy skimmed the newspapers for any clue as to where his missing children were. Him, Grover, and Annabeth had stopped at a street vendor shop to get Grover a decent shirt to wear. As Annabeth was buying Grover's tee shirt, Percy was skimming newspapers, looking for his lost children. Then Percy spotted an article entitled "Attempted Kidnapping Of Kids?". Percy began to read the article in his head.

"Just today, we spotted these three men holding these two children very roughly and steering them through the crowds. However, the kids promptly ran away soon afterwards and escaped into the Empire State Building. The children were wearing orange tee shirts that had the words Camp Half- Blood on them with white long sleeved undershirts on underneath. Any people that know who these children are can come to the Empire State Building and pick them up from security custody."

Percy showed Annabeth the article and frowned.

"This seems too easy," Percy said, voicing his concerns. "I think it's a trap."

"I'll say," Grover said, tugging at his newly bought tee shirt. "This shirt is horrible! What a tourist trap!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy smacked his palm to his forehead and shook his head.

Grover could be so distracted sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ransom Note**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I own my original characters and the storyline.**

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth walked into the Empire State Building, feeling as if it was just like old times. However, things seemed different. This time, there was a normal desk clerk and the elevator had no key hole. But they felt very confident as they pushed the floor buttons one at a time to check each floor for the lost children.

Meanwhile, the lost children were very much lost on the strangely dark fifteenth floor of the Empire State Building. They had escaped from their captors quite some time ago and it was becoming very tiring to just keep running.

"Which way is it?" Jack whispered.

Jennifer reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette lighter.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked incredulously.

Jennifer just flicked the lighter on and shrugged. She took a quick look around and then realized where they were. She walked over to where a control panel was clearly blinking a red light. Jennifer opened the control panel with ease and flipped a switch. The lights flickered on and Jennifer looked around again. Then she and Jack sighed and there was only a couple of words on Jennifer's mind.

"Heck no."

Percy and Grover arrived on the fifteenth floor as Annabeth continued to search the fourteenth floor. When Percy and Grover stepped out of the elevator, they were immediately ambushed by a group of men in ski masks and business suits. Percy pulled out Riptide's pen, clicked it, and tried to strike the group of men, but it just glanced off the men's bodies. A shocked and confused Percy was knocked unconscious as Grover was soon taken down with him. The group of men dragged Percy and Grover over to a wall, where they propped them up. A rather formal looking man in a blood red business suit with an equally red hat, shirt, and tie walked up to Percy. The man had a red skintight mask on and as he looked down at the helpless Percy and Grover, he appeared to smile underneath the mask.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ransom Note**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I own the kids. Booyah.**

How they escaped they had no idea. Jack and Jennifer Jackson were running as hard as they could through Times Square once more. However, this time, they had a plan. They swerved through the crowds and eventually reached a bus stop. They secretly snuck onto the bus with a crowd of adult people, who seemed in such a rush that they didn't realize that two children were sneaking onto the departing bus. Jack and Jennifer hid underneath two seats in the back of the bus and waited for what seemed to be a very long time. It was actually about seven hours. When the bus finally arrived at its destination, Jack and Jennifer ran out of the bus before the bus driver, who was now aware of their presence, could catch them. However, when Jack and Jennifer realized where they were, they almost fainted. They were in Las Vegas. It was nighttime. And they were standing right in front of the Lotus Casino. And even though they knew better, they stepped inside. But they knew better than to eat the flowers that were presented to them, thanks to their parents.

And while all this was happening, Percy and Grover were being tied up and Annabeth was being interrogated.

But little did these two seemingly hopeless groups know that something good was coming their way...


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ransom Note**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I own the original characters and the storyline.**

Inside the Lotus Casino, Jack and Jennifer began pretending to be under the influence of the powerful lotus flower blossoms served at the casino. Jennifer was a master at all things gambling and even managed to win thirty gold drachmas.

"Dude!" Jack said in shock as Jennifer won again.

"What?" Jennifer asked slyly.

"You never told me how good you were at poker!" Jack said.

Jennifer just smiled and shrugged. As the two siblings headed out of the casino, they noticed a casino doorman walking their way. Knowing what this meant, the twins burst into a run and ran right out of the casino. As the siblings ran into the middle of Las Vegas, they saw an advertisement on a billboard that said something in blurry English.

"What does that say?" Jennifer asked Jack.

Jennifer pointed to the billboard and squinted her eyes.

"You can't read that?" Jack asked incredulously.

Jennifer shook her head.

"Dude, that's pathetic!" Jack said with a laugh.

Jennifer shot Jack a glare. Jack immediately shut up.

"Wait a second," Jennifer said. "It's in Greek!"

"You're right," Jack said.

The twins stared up at the billboard, when suddenly the letters began to shift. The letters soon formed words.

"WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE..."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ransom Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I own my original characters and the storyline.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had visitors in town. This is very short, but horrifyingly gripping.**

As Jack and Jennifer watched the billboard change, they realized it could either be two things... One, it could be a message from their parents. Or the other option. Two, it was a message from their captors. The scared twins began to back away slowly. As they did, hands clamped around their mouths and dragged them backwards. Jack twisted out of his captor's hands and kicked the figure that was slowly dragging Jennifer away from Jack. Jennifer bolted away from her captor and sent a blast of water back at the figure. Jack watched in terror as the figure slowly got up, cracking its neck. The thing wore a red mask that had no eye holes in it. Jack whimpered slightly as the figure advanced towards the two siblings. However, the figure caught notice of another person passing by it and grabbed the person by their neck and dragged them behind a building. Jack and Jennifer watched in horror as the figure began slamming the person against the building wall and saying things in an unintelligible language unknown to any of them. The kidnapper then gave up and peeled its mask off, revealing its face. A gruesome, twisted, horrifying mass of a face. And with that in note, the twins ran. Where? Away from the monster...


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ransom Note**

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I apologize!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I own the original characters and the storyline.**

As Jack and Jennifer ran, they didn't realize they were heading straight into a trap and that their captor knew something about them that no one else but the gods knew. Scratch that. Only the Big Three knew about this strange phenomenon...

Meanwhile...

"Percy!"

"Percy! Bro! Wake up!"

"Please? Percy?..."

Percy opened his eyes. He saw a fuzzy face above his own face. Percy blinked twice and saw Grover standing over him and looking quite worried. Percy sat up painfully and saw Annabeth sitting across from him.

"Where am I?" Percy asked groggily.

Percy's eyesight was still hazy, so Grover helped him up and gave him a drink of water. Grover looked slightly nervous.

"Somehow we got back to Camp Half-Blood," Grover said to Percy.

Percy only blinked in response to Grover's answer.

"Wait... what?!" Percy yelled.

"Nico... Nico Di Angelo helped us," Grover said.

Annabeth stood up and walked over to Percy's side.

"We needed help, Percy," Annabeth whispered softly.

"Who can help us?" Percy asked quietly.

"I can," said a voice.

Percy looked up. There, standing in front of him, was a Hunter of Artemis that was even spunkier and rebellious than Thalia. Yes, that is possible.

"My name is Alma," the girl said.

"Uh... Hi?" Percy said uncertainly.

"You're Percy Jackson," Alma said.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"Well then, Mister Percy Jackson," Alma said. "Do you need some help or not?"

"Oh heck yeah, I need help," Percy replied.

"Mental? Or... Okay, whatever," Alma said jokingly.

Percy shot Alma a glare and chuckled slightly at her reaction, which turned out to be just sticking her tongue out at him.

"So let's go find Jack and Jennifer Jackson..." Alma said. "Wait a second..."

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Seriously?" Alma said with a laugh. "Jack Jackson?"

"Shut up," Percy said.

And with that, the group set off to inform Chrion of their newly found help.


End file.
